Electrostatic discharge (ESD) can inadvertently initiate the detonation train in certain ordnance, as well as damage a wide variety of electronic devices. Vulnerability to ESD increases dramatically when ordnance or electronic devices are being transported because they are typically removed from a safe or grounded environment such as housing or a complete grounded system in which they are a component. Accordingly, a variety of ESD bags or envelopes have been designed to provide for ordnance and/or electronic device transportation. In general, ESD bags are made from material that is easily torn. Thus, ESD bags are generally good for only a “one time” usage, or must be packed in a specially-designed protective container if rough handling is expected. However, there is no simple, reusable and transportable system for transporting ESD-sensitive ordnance or electronic devices in an ESD protected manner.